What Happens in the Prefect's Bath
by Bones365
Summary: Scorpius finds himself in an... interesting situation... "What are we going to do about Rose?" Al asked. Scorpius sighed and dropped his head, blinking into the eyes of his other best friend, Rose Weasley, hidden from Al's view and completely naked in front of him in the Prefects Bath. Al needed to go now... Right now.
1. In the Prefect's Bath

Hello all! I've been getting very into Rose/Scorpius stuff and this sort of came to me earlier today. I haven't decided if this will be a standalone or if I'll add to it… Let me know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: Everything is Miss Rowling's, nothing is my own but the (rather sexy if I do say so myself) plot.

 _How, HOW, the actual fuck did I get here?_

The thought flashed through Scorpius Malfoy's brain faster than he could process.

Or perhaps it didn't. He had too many things going through his head right now to really think anything… Or… Or did he have not a single thing in his head? His mind reeled and he felt slightly dizzy and… and… terrified and…. _turned on_.

"Scorpius," a voice rang out and echoed around the stone chamber wherein Scorpius currently found himself being tortured beyond the realm of what he'd previously thought was humanly possible.

"Scorpius, have you been listening to a single word I've said?!" The voice again, irritated this time. Scorpius took a breath and looked up from the water and bubbles, and into the eyes of his best friend. He resisted the urge to shake his head to try and clear it, instead, taking a step closer to the edge of the pool.

"Yes, Al."

Good… that was good, Scorpius thought to himself. Words. Short words. Simple words.

"' _Yes, Al.'"_ Albus Potter mimicked back to him, perfectly executing Scorpius's usual uncaring drawl. "Come on, man! Where's your head at? What are we going to do?"

"What indeed," Scorpius commented, using every ounce of stubborn, Malfoy willpower that had ever been pounded into him to keep from dipping his eyes down below the waterline.

He gritted his teeth and shuffled forward a few steps, his legs bumping against something in the water. _DO NOT LOOK DOWN, MALFOY_ , he thought. He took another breath and leaned forward – very carefully- making ripples in the waist-deep water, to rest his hands on the edge of the bath.

"Oh, stop fidgeting. It's not like I can see anything over there. Certainly not with all the – Yeah, what the fuck are you doing taking a bubble bath, Scor? You haven't suddenly decided you're gay or something, have you?" Albus flopped onto a bench on the other side of the room, close to the door. Scorpius wished it was even closer to the door. Like outside the door.

"Listen, not that there's anything wrong with that, mind," Albus continued, crossing his arms and glaring across the room at Scorpius, who was still rigidly leaning against the side of the pool. "But between _just_ passing my N.E.W.T.S. and getting ready to finally _fucking_ graduate, I can't take any more stress, mate. If you've fallen in love with me, just keep it to yourself until I've finished job interviews, will you?"

Scorpius scoffed, wishing there were more bubbles to hide his… _oh FUCK I just accidentally looked FUCK down…. fuck fuck fuck fuck oh, yes… oh… oh Merlin's saggy… FUCK_

"Bit of a long pause over there… Oh my God, are you actually in love with m-?"

 _SMACK!_

Albus flinched back from where he'd leaned forward, trying to take a closer look at his suddenly violent and flushed best friend.

 _SMACK!_

Scorpius smacked his hand against the tile a second time, taking advantage of the distracting sting it provided.

"Albus!" His voice echoed around the large room. "What the _actual fuck_ are you doing in the prefect's bath, anyway?! I am in the middle of…. I AM DOING SOMETHING."

"Yeah, losing your ever loving mind, that's what you're-"

"Besides," Scorpius continued, peeling his eyes away from the most _miraculous bloody spectacle he'd ever_ …

He pried his eyes up to meet Albus's. "Besides, if I was going to start swinging the other way, I would find someone who was less of a prick. And certainly someone with a bigger one than yours. I'm out of your league, and you know I aim high in all my endeavors."

Albus snorted, still eyeing Scorpius a bit suspiciously across the tile.

"As if you could ever pull someone as good as me," he retorted, leaning back on the bench. "I'm a bloody Potter."

Scorpius looked down again – quickly- and swallowed hard.

"This can wait, Al. I'm trying to relax," Scorpius said, his voice decidedly more low and husky than it had been.

"This can't wait, Scor," Albus shot back. "We graduate in two days. What are we going to do about Rose?"

Scorpius sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head between his shoulders in defeat. He cleared his throat in a long gurgle that sounded almost pained.

His eyes blinked open, head hanging low to look at the water…

…and met the eyes of his _other_ best friend, Rose Weasley.

In front of him in the water sat a very naked, very flushed and _very_ naughty Rose. She was seated on a ledge built halfway up the pool's wall, slumped down so that her head could not be seen from Albus's vantage point.

Rose bit her lip with unrestrained need as her fingers circled torturously around one taught, soapy nipple. She struggled to stay silent and Scorpius fought to keep his head straight while her other hand pumped slowly up and down his shaft.

Yes… What _was_ he going to do about Rose?


	2. About 10 Minutes Earlier

Wasn't planning on making this a multi-chapter but… well, here we are. Onward.

 _About 10 minutes earlier…_

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

Rose's dark brown eyes snapped open at the sound of Scorpius's voice, and she turned her head to peer around her shoulder.

There he was, lounging lazily against the bench by the door. He'd discarded his robes and he looked like some sort of Prince or God, sitting back with his tie askew and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Meeting?" She asked sweetly, turning back around to grin at the stained glass mermaid in front of her, who gave her a saucy wink in return. "Seems to me like you're the one interrupting my bath. I'm not _meeting_ anyone. I'm innocently bathing."

She dipped her pink loofah into the vanilla scented bubbles and brought it to her skin.

"Mmm, _innocent,_ " Scorpius rumbled across the room behind her, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "And I suppose that you wanted to be left _completely_ alone after you casually dropped into conversation that your only regret is that you never had sex in the prefect's bath. I'm not buying that, Rosie. Not for one minute."

She looked back over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I merely said-"

"Oh, I heard very well what you said. It's been repeating in my brain since you said it yesterday." He interrupted her, his voice taking on a sickly sweet falsetto: "' _I suppose I always wanted to have a nice shag in the prefect's bath. Ah, well…_ '"

Her eyes narrowed even further and she turned her back to him once more. She ran her loofah slowly up her torso to circle her breasts, letting out a breathy moan.

"Do NOT play your little sex games with me, Rose Weasley," he accused, making her flinch and smile at the same time. "I learned to read past those years ago. They don't work on me anymore."

Rose tilted her head to the side, bringing the sponge up to her neck.

"I find that highly interesting, since we've been only been having sex for the last few months."

She heard a noise behind her and raised one eyebrow. The noise stopped. She resumed her slow movements.

"Besides, we both know my sex games will continue to work on you until the end of bloody time," she said lightly, dipping the loofah back in the water the run over her breasts, again. Really, she was going to rub them raw at this rate. Why wasn't he in the water yet?

"Not true." He sounded a little defensive, and she said as much.

" _I_ am not being defensive," he said, defensively. "I'm just saying you couldn't have been any more bloody obvious, saying that in front of Albus. You might as well have hired a singing telegram to chase me around the halls, begging me to shag you in the prefect's bath."

He picked at a fingernail, trying to adopt an air of indifference. His eyes flicked up to where she stood, rising out of the water like Venus. Her long, red hair hung in wet curls around her back, falling gracefully past her delicate ribcage, ending just above where her hips flared out into what Scorpius could personally attest was a world-class ass. He just couldn't see it right now. And he really, really wanted to.

"Oh, please," Rose scoffed from the water. Scorpius peered at the stained glass in front of her, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of her reflection. It had been weeks since he'd last seen her tits… Ok, well…Almost six days. Still.

"We've been at this for almost seven months," she continued, still running that damn loofah over her body. "If he was going to figure it out, he would have by now."

Scorpius had to agree with that. It seemed that despite his high marks in class, Albus was completely blinded to the fact that his two best friends were taking every opportunity possible to shag like rabbits. The thought brought up some unpleasantly guilty feelings for both of them. They hadn't _meant_ to start up a torrid affair in the middle of their last year at Hogwarts. The one-time, completely by accident, never to be repeated again sex had just… continued to… repeat. And they had both decided that it was probably for the best that Al not know.

" _Just until we get it out of our systems," Rose had muttered breathlessly one night atop the astrology tower. Scorpius nodded enthusiastically._

" _It's a complete fluke…." He gulped as she reached for his belt buckle._

" _Absolutely," she'd said, her breath leaving her body in a rush when he pushed her damp panties roughly aside. "Not going anywhere… just sex…" She bit off a moan._

" _Mmhmm," Scorpius dropped to his knees on the cold stone, burying his face between her thighs._

They hadn't discussed the matter since then.

Scorpius knew that while Al might be able to sanction his two friends being in a relationship, he'd never understand the no-strings-attached sex arrangement they had going on. Because it was the perfect, innocent, "scratch my back, I'll scratch yours," "my, what a horribly stressful exam, I need to blow off some steam," sort of arrangement. One that didn't affect their friendship at all…

 _At all_. Scorpius reminded himself firmly. He loved Rose. He'd always loved Rose… the same way he loved Al or any of his friends he'd made at Hogwarts. Right?

"Scorpius."

He lifted his head to look at her and… she had turned around.

His thoughts flew out of his mind as his gaze dropped down her body, taking in her warm eyes, slender nose, graceful neck, pert breasts, tight stomach… _Fuck, she's gorgeous_.

He quirked a brow at her.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Do I have to resort to hiring a singing telegram to beg you to come shag me in the prefect's bath?"

His mouth twisted into a half-smile and he smirked at her.

"No begging necessary, love."

Rose watched as he shed his clothes, working at a leisurely pace on buttons, zippers and shoelaces, until his was walking to her completely naked. And what a sight to behold. She'd seen him naked dozens of times, now, but… Oh, my. He never failed to disappoint.

Years of Quidditch, along with what he assured her haughtily was the "natural Greengrass metabolism," had sculpted his body into a work of art. She watched his thighs bunch and his abs ripple as he hopped smoothly into the bath, wading to where she was in the middle of the water.

His grey eyes were stormy as he made his way to her, and her skin broke out in gooseflesh when he reached out to grip her hips and draw her to him.

"We're going to be caught for sure," he murmured, sliding his hands up her arms to cup her face. "We're both going to come out of here smelling like a cupcake shop."

"You don't like vanilla? Not manly enough for you?" Her voice sounded breathy, even to her own ears, as he speared his fingers through her thick hair, running his hand through the red strands.

"I love vanilla," he said. He dipped his head down to run his nose over the top of her head before he tipped it back to look at him. His eyes met hers. "Vanilla reminds me of you."

He saw her lips tilt into a smile at his declaration and bent to meet her. Their mouths brushed softly and he pressed into her almost chastely. He enjoyed the simple kiss more than he should have, and felt his heart thud in his chest despite the fact that this was one of perhaps hundreds of kisses they'd shared over the past seven months.

His heart beat harder when her tongue flicked out to run over his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled her closer, running his hands down to her bum to rock her up against him. She was so soft and he… well he was not soft at all, at the moment.

The couple stood there in the warm water, wrapped up in the kiss, hands exploring planes and angles that had all been discovered before. Rose gasped in a breath and gripped his short, blonde hair in her fingers when his mouth worked its way down her neck.

"You said you wouldn't make me beg," she accused, groaning when he ran his tongue over the tip of her breast. She groaned again in frustration when he pulled away.

"No begging," he assured, peering down at her. "Be patient. There's no way you're ready already."

"Bet me," she growled, hopping up to wrap both legs around him. He wrapped his arm under her to steady her, but she was buoyant in the water.

He raised his eyebrow at her again. Rose bit her lip when she felt his hand travelling down her stomach and reaching between her thighs. Scorpius raised both eyebrows when he found her slick and wet with desire.

Wasting no time, he turned and waded through the water to the wall, spinning to sit on the built-in ledge and arranging Rose to straddle his lap.

"Rosie, you're wet," he whispered it into her arched neck as his fingers continued to play with her.

"Yes, I'm in a bath, you moron."

"That wasn't nice."

"Well, you're being an idiot. An idiot who still isn't inside meee…" Rose gasped when he used two fingers to spear into her suddenly.

"You know what I meant," he told her, watching with hooded eyes when she began to move her hips in time with his fingers. He slowed his pace and pulled out almost painfully slowly, her hands clenched at his shoulders.

"Mm… ah…"

She tipped her hips forward, trying to force him back in and speaking in incoherent syllables. He pulled his fingers back again, using his thumb to circle her clit, driving her even further into madness.

"Usually, I'd make you pay for your cheek," he warned her, pinching her bottom underwater and enjoying her little squeal of surprise. "But, Rose..." He groaned as he pumped his fingers into her again. "Baby, you're so wet for me."

She threw her head back and cried out softly, moving her hips with the steady rhythm he created.

"That deserves a reward, don't you think?" He panted. Rose's weightlessness in the water allowed her to move freely on his hand and - he didn't know how it was physically possible - but his cock got even harder watching her breasts bounce with their motion.

"Yes… Scorpius… Oh, yes…"

She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Scorpius bit off a moan when she reached up to cup her breast, rising and falling on his two fingers. She sighed in pleasure when he added a third. She nearly screamed when he crooked his fingers and hit the spot that made her go wild.

Her hips drove wildly in their own rhythm, now. She had no control as they snapped and wriggled, seeking release.

"Scor… please! Oh… oh please, Scorpius…"

"I told you, love, no need to beg."

His voice was gravelly as he wrapped his other arm around her, gripping her body closer to feel her breasts press against his chest, her hands in his hair. She was close, so very close. He could feel her tightening around his hand. He growled in satisfaction, knowing that she was seconds away from-

"Scor, are you in here?!"

Scorpius launched to his feet in panic, hearing Albus's voice cut through the thick fog of lust that was his brain. Rose's eyes snapped open and she yelped in surprise, suddenly finding herself dangling in midair, held only by one of Scorpius's strong arms.

"I'm coming in anyway so cover your pasty arse up," Al announced and the hinges on the thick wooden door began to squeak open.

Scorpius spun around to face the door and Rose barely had a chance to gulp in air before he unceremoniously dropped her into the pool.


	3. What to do about Rose?

" _What are we going to do about Rose?"_

The girl in question barely heard her cousin over the rushing in her ears. Seated on the ledge in the prefect's bath, the water only rose up to her shoulders, but she was drowning. Completely dragged under a wave a lust unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

When she'd been unfortunately dumped into the water mere seconds, _seconds_ , before finding her release, she'd only felt a rush of shock, anger and misplaced betrayal. How DARE he drop her in the pool without giving her an orgasm… But then, she reasoned, it wasn't _his_ fault that her idiot cousin had barged in.

Now, she supposed, she just had to wait for Scorpius to get rid of him. And while she was fully aware that it might take a while (her cousin had his mother's tenacity), she had to admit that at least the view was spectacular. Scorpius shuffled forward in the water and his leg bumped hers, sending tingles down her responsive body.

Scorpius Malfoy, in all his glory, naked, hard, and _hers_. She licked her lips and imagined she was licking him.

" _Oh, stop fidgeting…"_ Albus continued. Rose kept an ear out, but her gaze was riveted on the man in front of her.

 _Merlin_ , he must put in extra quidditch practices. Their trysts were usually hurried and in dark corners of the castle. So, Rose had never really had the chance to stare unabashedly… she took the opportunity to do so now.

She swallowed, taking in his lean frame and muscled torso. Just minutes ago she'd been pressed up against him fully, working herself against his fingers. She squeezed her legs together, feeling a rush of warmth as her body _demanded_ to be taken care of. Taken care of in a way that only Scorpius had mastered.

She swallowed again, feeling her whole body flush. Scor could get her there. He got her there every time. She bit her lip remembering just how close she'd been to orgasm only moments ago. Her hand moved to her breast of its own volition, and she peeked up at him, remembering what his mouth felt like moving on her nipples. She nearly groaned.

She squeezed her breast roughly, pinching her nipple, and Scorpius chose that exact moment to look down at her. His gaze immediately leapt back above the water line, but there was no disguising his body's reaction. His stomach tightened and his cock jerked. Fascinated, Rose couldn't stop herself from reaching forward and running her fingers lightly over the head.

 _SMACK!_

Rose jumped slightly in the water, and peeked up at Scorpius. His jaw clenched at the feeling of her fingers. Her hand closed around him under the water.

 _SMACK!_ He slapped the tile again as his hips jerked involuntarily into her grip. He was gorgeous, his body tight as he teetered on the knife-edge of his infamous, ever-present self-control. Rose was the only one who ever made him lose that control. She could make him forget himself completely.

The thought had her squeezing her thighs together harder and rubbing her hand down her body to brush between her legs. God, how long was Albus going to be there. He needed to go and he needed to go NOW.

" _What are we going to do about Rose?"_ Somewhere in the back of her head she heard Al ask again. She didn't pay attention. Her hand roamed back up her body to circle her nipple, and Scorpius's gaze crashed into hers once more.

Above her, Scorpius leaned further into the wall and sighed, closing his eyes. She watched his eyes open, her hand moving on his penis slowly. Their gazes caught, and she nearly lost her breath at the intensity of his eyes on hers. He watched her for a beat, but it seemed like it lasted an eternity.

A second later, he sighed again, roughly, leveraging his body up right and using the movement to bring his hand below water, stopping her movements on his body.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again, Al."

Rose blinked and froze at the steely tone of his voice. He sounded suddenly… icy. He moved his arm again - casually, it might seem to Al - down to catch her hand in his. The hand that she'd previously had on his cock. He leaned down to rest one of his upper arms against the side of the pool – _casually_ – and she blinked in surprise when he used the movement to lace his fingers through hers in the water.

To Al, it looked merely like he was slumped against the bath.

"I don't know why you're so set on allowing her to do this!" Al protested. Scorpius shook his head and squeezed her fingers lightly in the water, still looking across the room at their best friend. Rose simply sat, dumbfounded at his odd actions… at Al's bizarre words…

"She's going to-" Al started.

"She's _not_ going to," Scorpius barked, making Rose start next to him. Above her, Scor was glaring daggers at Al. "She's going to be perfectly fine. And quite honestly, the fact that you've somehow got it in your head that she will be anything _other_ than fine is ludicrous."

"It's not-" Al began again.

"IT IS," Scorpius thundered. Silence echoed in the bathroom after his outburst.

Rose still didn't know what the hell was happening. All thoughts of sex were gone from her mind as she sat in the water, hand clutched in Scorpius's, listening to her two best friends fight more intensely than they had ever before. Over her. But why?

"What if she's not cut out to be an Auror?" Al's voice rang softly from across the room, and Rose's face crumbled. Her cousin didn't think she was cut out for her chosen profession. What she'd wanted to do since she was three and knew what an Auror even was… She felt suddenly cold.

Scorpius stood upright and let go of her hand suddenly, swiping it across the water, causing a wave to splash across the floor near Al's feet.

"She's cut out to do whatever the bloody hell she wants, Al," Scorpius's voice was biting, filled with rage. "Yes, it might be dangerous. We've always known it might be dangerous. And quite frankly, I'm done talking about this."

"You know that job offer she got from the ministry is perfectly fine-"

Here, Scorpius scoffed.

"Perfectly awful, you mean," he responded, placing his hands defensively on his hips. "You think it's safer for her, but she'd keel over within the first week of boredom. Al, she's going to be an Auror. That's that."

Rose pursed her lips together in the water to keep herself from yelling out, "Hear, hear!" After the initial shock of Al's unsupportive comments wore off, she now just felt anger. Anger and…. An overwhelming and all-encompassing love for her best friend, who was standing up for her to her own family.

"It's not that I think she can't do it…I'm terrified something's going to happen to her," Albus spoke quietly from his bench by the door. Scorpius breathed out heavily and he dropped his hands from his hips.

"I know you are," he responded, also quiet. "I am, too."

Rose blinked at the admission. She reached up to clasp his hand again with hers underwater. Scorpius gripped her fingers roughly, squeezing, and interlaced their fingers again, out of sight from Al.

"You'll take care of her, won't you? You'll be with her," Al insisted.

"I'm right beside her," Scorpius said. "She won't need taking care of." He paused and his lips lifted in a small smile. "If anything, she'll need to take care of me. I'll be so busy screwing new recruits, someone will have to remind me to show up for drills."

Rose enjoyed watching him struggle to maintain a straight face as she squeezed his fingers as hard as she could. Across the room, Albus laughed, and it echoed across the tile.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, sighing. "Fine, I see you're not going to be any help with this. _Again._ I'll leave you to your weird, girly bath."

From her perch in the water, Rose heard the bench creak as Al rose to leave. She perked up ever so slightly, and Scorpius nudged her foot underwater, wiggling his toes playfully against her ankle.

Rose began to grin, watching his penis harden once more from where it had become soft in the water. He was _so_ going to get rewarded for standing up for her… She almost huffed in frustration when Albus's voice called out again.

"You know last week…" Al started out. Above her, Scorpius's eyebrows rose and his foot stilled below the water. "When you said she'd make the best Auror since my dad - since Harry Potter…. You really meant that, didn't you?"

Rose's eyes grew round as saucers. Scorpius took a depth breath and his cheeks turned just the slightest bit pink.

"I did."

"Yeah, she probably will, won't she?" Albus responded, sounding heavy and thoughtful.

"Just don't overthink it, Al," Scorpius said. "We'll be fine."

Rose saw Scorpius execute some sort of manly nod/chin maneuver, which she assumed her cousin returned, and the door to the bathroom shut with a dull thud. Before she could move, Scorpius launched himself out of the water and padded wetly across the room.

Rose stood and turned to see him grab his wand from where it was sitting on his clothes. Her mouth lifted into a smile as he performed every single locking or determent enchantment they'd ever been taught.

"Fucking Al," he muttered, tossing his wand back on the clothes. He turned and walked, sliding back into the warm water, eyeing Rose warily where she stood with her arms wrapped around herself. She was eyeing him back.

They stood in silence for a moment before he took a step towards her, reaching one hand out slightly. He hand dropped as she took a step back, retreating from him for the first time in the seven years they'd known each other.

"Did you mean that?" Her voice was soft, but strong. Just like her, Scor thought. He nodded.

"Of course." He didn't try to make light of it, or break the tension with a joke. The air around them thickened at the meaningful words.

"That's not the first time you and Al have had that conversation," she said. He nodded again.

"He's just worried about you-"

"I know he is. How long has he been talking to you about it?" She cut him off and tightened her arms around herself.

"Fifth year history with Professor Binns… He had a hard time once he really learned about what his dad and your family went through in the war during fifth year history…." Scorpius started, raking a hand through his damp hair in frustration. "He's gotten really vocal about it this past year. I think…I'm not sure. Maybe he thought that you'd change your mind this year and follow in your mum's footsteps."

"He's an idiot," Rose scoffed. "There's nothing remotely close to a war happening right now."

"Yes, I've told him several times," Scorpius's tone turned to a light drawl and he moved towards her in the water. "Never seems to stick, though. He's got horrible Weasley traits. Thick-headed, stubborn, know-it-all-"

"Those are Potter traits, not Weasley," Rose cut him off, slightly petulant. He stood in front of her now and wrapped his arms around her waist. She allowed him to pull her closer.

"Ah, yes," he said, fingers rubbing in small circles on her waist. "My mistake, of course." He raised an eyebrow at her playfully. She bit her lip, peering up at him.

"Scor," She murmured softly.

"Rosie, don't," he spoke just as softly. "You were never meant to hear any of that. I'm sorry that you did."

"I'm glad I heard it. You stood up for me, you… you believe in me."

"Of course I believe in you, you raving lunatic," he kept his voice light. "You're my best friend." He looked at her with a furrowed brow, as if that were supposed to end the conversation.

She stared at him for a long moment before her hands slid up his arms, across his shoulders, and finally up to cup his face in her palms.

"Scor, I need to say something."

Scorpius swallowed, lifting his hands to encircle her wrists. Holding her hands to his face, he angled his head down obligingly, waiting for her to speak. She licked her lips before she continued.

"I know that what we're doing here… You and me…It's not…I don't want it to… influence what I'm about to say…I… I just love you." She shrugged a delicate shoulder at the admission. "I love you so much, you're my best friend and I… Don't freak out or anything, because I'm not…saying this in a romantic way… or anything…"

"I know," he said, giving her wrists a squeeze. "I love you, too." He leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers.

They stood like that for a moment in silence, faces pressed close. It was Rose who broke the quiet moment.

"Scorpius."

"Yes?"

"We're having a very nice moment here."

"Yes, this is very nice."

"Scorpius."

"Mmm?"

"This is a very nice, _friendly_ moment, that we're having here…"

"Mmm…As your friend, I should probably tell you that your tits look fantastic from this angle."

"Is that why you're suddenly harder than one of Hagrid's rock cakes?"

"Well, yes, that might have something to do with it. That, and the fact that you're naked. In the prefect's bath. This has the potential to fulfill one of my favorite fantasies of all time."

Rose stepped back suddenly.

"Aha!" She laughed pointing at him. "I knew it! ' _Oh Rose, you were practically beg-ging. I was just huuuumoring you.'_ " She mocked his careless drawl as he began to chuckle in front of her.

"I _knew_ you wanted this just as much as I did! HA!"

Scorpius began to laugh in earnest, and picked her up from the water. She wrapped her legs around him again as he walked them back to the side of the bath.

"You've found me out, Rosie!" He told her, lifting, then setting her down on side of the pool so that her feet dangled in the water. He peppered kisses across her face and neck, ignoring when she squealed at the cold tile against her skin. "Big secret, too. Getting a gorgeous girl alone in the prefect's bath? No one's ever wanted that before. I must be the first."

Rose bit her lip when his mouth moved down to her breasts and she tightened her legs around his waist.

"You're the first to get _me_ alone in the prefect's bath," she moaned, sliding her hand down his body to once more stroke his cock.

"Oh Good Merlin that's hot," his head tipped back on his neck and he thrust helplessly into her hand. "I'm going to fuck you where no one has ever before. When you're in the prefect's bath, you're mine. No one else can touch you here, Rose… In here you're mine…" He broke off on a guttural groan as she ran her thumb along the crest of his penis.

"Holy fuck, THAT is hot," she whispered, dragging his head down to hers. Their lips and tongues tangled together in a kiss that left both of them panting. Scorpius slid his hand along her thigh to delve into her hot folds and she cried out against his mouth, tightening her hand on his member.

Their hips moved in unison. Rose reached down to add a second hand to her ministrations, making Scorpius moan and buck into her grip. He pressed his thumb into her, sweeping in circles meant to make her lose her mind.

"You deserve a blow job," she told him, arching her back and straining to get closer to him.

"Okay," he replied. He surged out of the water and slid her up underneath him, bringing them both fully out of the water.

"Omigod," she grabbed onto his shoulders and laid back on the tile. "Twelve blowjobs."

"Okay." His voice was rough as he pressed his hips to hers. His fingers dug into her waist as he ground her into his erection. He lowered his mouth to hers again, devouring while she wriggled beneath him, fighting for the friction that drove her wild. He grabbed her leg at the knee and brought it to his waist. She cried out against his mouth when he sought her entrance.

He tore his mouth away from hers, looking down to watch his dick slide up and down her slick folds.

"I'll take an IOU on those blowjobs, Rosie," he rasped, grabbing her hand when she would have reached down to take him inside her. Their fingers interlaced and his eyes sought hers once more. "Right now I just want to be buried so far inside you neither of us can remember our own names."

She swallowed and nodded mutely working her hips against his, still searching…seeking…

They groaned in unison when he sunk into her. He flexed his free hand against her hip and surged inside her completely. Both her knees came around his waist and he pumped into her in a steady rhythm.

"Scor… Mmmmmm that's so good… so…" Rose sighed into his ear, causing his hand to clench around his where their fingers were connected. He shifted the angle of his hips to hit her at that perfect spot and she cried out beneath him.

"So… so… so…" she whimpered, her hips moving in sync with his. "Scorpius I'm so close."

Above her, Scorpius growled. He scooped his arm under her and lifted her hips to his. Rose screamed as the new angle lit a spark inside her, making her tighten around him.

"Yes, love," he groaned, hips moving steadily as he waited for her to finish. She was close, he could feel it. "Fuck, you feel so good, Rosie…Merlin, right there…"

Rose was incoherent underneath him and she panted his name again and again as she came. He thrust once, twice, then followed her into ecstasy.


	4. Stipulations on an IOU

Struggling to catch is breath, Scorpius dropped his head into the hollow of Rose's neck, their bodies still connected. Below him, her chest heaved as she sucked in air. Scorpius blinked his eyes closed a few times, waiting for sanity, or for some semblance of a thought to float through his head.

He was blank. His head simply hung next to her shoulder, blissfully unaware of anything except the warm girl beneath him.

Slowly, Rose unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he heard her hiss.

His brain snapped back into full functionality immediately and he scrambled off of her.

"Shit, Rose, I'm sorry," he apologized, pushing himself up and bringing her to a seat on the tile. "I'm just grinding you into the tile, here."

His concern dissipated a bit as her head lolled back and she smiled dreamily.

"Grind me into the tile all you want, Scor," she sighed. He laughed into her hair after she drooped forward to lay her head on his shoulder. "The tile, the walls, the floor – Hell grind me wherever you want, that was amazing."

"Agreed," Scorpius ran a hand down her back and urged her into the still-steaming water. "But we need to clean up, dirty girl. Dinner's over soon." His teeth dragged along the shell of her ear before he shoved her closer to the water. She practically purred when she slid in, and he had to shake his head to clear it. _Towels_. He thought. _We need towels_.

He returned from the huge linen closets to find Rose floating peacefully on her back in the middle of the pool. He grabbed a small washcloth from his stack of white, cotton towels, and waded into the water to join her.

"You look dead," he told her, reaching down to tug her hand up until she was standing. She pouted at him slightly, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You never let me have any fun post-coital," she whined, pitching her voice purposefully high. He just shook his head and continued to drag the washcloth across her body, rinsing off sweat and vanilla bubbles.

"If your idea of fun is floating around like a corpse in the Prefect's Bath while I go eat dinner, you're more than welcome to have at it," he told her. She frowned at him and pressed her body closer into his. Despite the fact that he'd just been pressed against her more intimately mere moments ago, he enjoyed the feel of her warm skin against his.

"Dinner without me?" Rose took the washcloth from him and dipped it in the water before running it over his back and shoulders. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, Rose, I think we both know that I'm _plenty_ daring when I need to be. I'm going to be an auror, for Merlin's sake."

"Mmm, you bravely stood up to Al while you were buck-naked and mid-handjob-"

"You will never, ever, under any circumstances understand how hard it was for me to pay attention to him while you were right there."

Rose chuckled and held the washcloth up for him to take again. "Done."

Scorpius put an exaggerated, thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you sure? You may have missed some spots…" He trailed off, sweeping his hands down his body to cup his testicals. "Oh, Merlin, _I_ may have missed some spots…"

Rose's giggle filled the warm bathroom as his hands swept over her breasts several times. She batted him away and made her way out of the tub to where her clothes were tucked away across the room.

"' _Missed some spots_ '," she scoffed. "Not if it makes me miss dinner. This is one of the last times we'll get to eat Hogwarts roast. Are you really going to try and grope me into missing roast?"

She looked at him pointedly while toweling off. He grinned at her from where he was floating in the water.

"I'd never attempt it. I'm not _that_ daring," he said.

"Ha! Good man. Your instincts for self-preservation are remarkable." She began to pull her clothes on one item at a time. He growled softly when she shimmied her skirt up over her hips.

"I'm going to miss you in these uniforms, Rosie," he told her, righting himself and wading to stand at the edge of the pool closest to her. "It just does fantastic things for you legs."

Rose twisted her hair up into a bun atop her head and took a few steps to the edge of the pool, squatting down in front of him so their faces were almost at the same height.

"My legs aren't good enough on their own? How rude," she scolded him, reaching out to tweak his nose.

"Shut it, you know you're bloody gorgeous," Scorpius swatted her hand away from his face and she laughed again.

"Well, thanks anyway for the reminder. It's much appreciated."

"Any time," his face grew suddenly serious. "Rosie, we never talked about…this. About-"

"What we're going to do when we graduate?" She finished for him, nodding. They stared at each other for a moment, each desperately wondering what the other was thinking. Rose broke their eye contact to peer across the room at the mermaid window.

"I suppose… we should… keep… keep going, don't you think?" Her brow furrowed. "I know we said it's only till we get it out of our systems-"

"You're not out of my system, yet."

She kept her gaze at the mermaid, but shivered at the forcefulness of his statement. She nodded, still not looking at him.

"That's good. Me either. That is… You're not…I'm not ready to…" She swung her gaze to meet his, trying to ignore her suddenly burning ears. _Stupid trait to inherit from my stupid family._ "Well, it's not like we can stop any time soon. I've just promised you twelve blowjobs and I'm not one to re-nig on promises."

He cracked a half-smile at her matter-of-fact tone, feeling suddenly lighter than he had in weeks now that they'd both agreed to continue with their little relationship.

"No, of course," he agreed. "We can't have it getting around that you're not following through with your promises of oral sex. What ever would that do for your reputation, Rosie?!"

She nodded firmly. "Indeed. I'm glad we're on the same page here." She stood to walk out of the room, but Scorpius called out behind her.

"So, I guess we'll just check back in a week or so when you've settled up on those blowjobs."

Rose turned slowly on her heel to look back at him.

"You think you're going to go through twelve blowjobs in a week?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, leaning once more against the side of the pool. "If I offered you a dozen rounds of oral sex, wouldn't you want to use them. Quickly?"

"We're not talking about me… Wait, what about _me?_ "

"What about you?"

Rose glared at him. "Well, while you're getting one point seven blowjobs a day-"

"Let's spread it out to one or two a day alternating until we're through. I don't like to bring fractions into my orgasms," he drawled.

She put her hands on her hips and fought the smile that was rising on her face.

"Fine. One or two a day alternating. What will be happening with me? Who's going to me looking after _my_ orgasms?"

"Rose, you offered me twelve blowjobs out of the kindness of your heart. I can't be held responsible for your sex life when mine is taken care of. I'm just not that selfless," he shrugged, grinning at her and winking.

Her lips twitched up into an even deeper smile.

"We'll discuss this at dinner," Rose turned again to the door.

"You can't put stipulations on IOU blowjobs, Rosie," he called after her. "It's bad form."

"Watch me," she had almost reached the door to the hall.

"I'd like to take my first IOU tomorrow morning, for the record. That sounds like a fantastic way to wake up…"

Scorpius trailed off as she opened the door, and snickered when she flashed him her middle finger before pulling it closed behind her.

He sighed and jumped out of the pool, padding to where she'd left him a dry towel, and smiliing when he found she'd put a warming charm on it for him. Despite an unfortunate run-in with Al, his day was looking up. He had roast for dinner, he had Rose in his bed for a while longer ( _As long as she'll let you stick around, you lucky bastard_ , he thought to himself), and he had twelve blowjobs to look forward to. Scorpius had a grin on his face for the rest of the night.

And was still grinning when he woke up the next day to Rose in his bed in his head boy rooms, kissing her way down his torso.

"This is one," she informed him, licking her lips as she eased his flannel pants down his legs. "Eleven more to go…"

Scorpius settled back into his pillow and threaded his fingers through her hair, trying to think of an excuse to get her into the Prefects Bath again today.


End file.
